Fail-ry Tales
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Alkisah pada suatu masa, seorang alien berteriak ke angkasa, "Gak gitu, Karasumaaa!" karena kisah yang diceritakan sang pria muda jauh berbeda dari versi aslinya. — KarasumaIrina, semi-canon


"Ayo kita main _truth or dare_!" seperti biasanya, Hinano Kurahashi berseru dengan semangat. Rambut pirang pendeknya menari seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang lincah meloncati kursi demi kursi hingga yang bersangkutan sampai di depan kelas mereka, " _Well_ , guru-guru kan sedang rapat jadi kita punya jam kosong kan? Lagipula, mainan apa yang menyenangkan selain _truth or dare_?"

Sayangnya, sepertinya tidak ada yang sesemangat dirinya kalau sudah menyangkut sebuah permainan sederhana dengan peruntungan sial atau tidaknya dirimu sama besar. Ditambah kemungkin _truth_ atau _dare_ yang bakal kau dapatkan bisa lebih memalukan daripada telanjang di depan umum.

"Heeee mainan anak kecil begitu?" Karma Akabane bertanya. seperti biasanya, manik madunya itu tampak bosan. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada kedua tangannya, "Aku tahu mainan yang lebih menarik."

"Membunuh _Koro-sensei_ ," Nagisa Shiota berbisik pelan, namun sayangnya karena secara tidak langsung mereka sudah berlatih menjadi seorang pembunuh yang hebat, jadi semuanya mendengar bisikan Nagisa yang selembut bayu dan hanya bisa menahan tawa. Sayang sekali guru kesayangan mereka yang satu itu masih rapat bersama dengan dua guru mereka lainnya.

Entah apa materi rapat mereka, yang sejujurnya itu cukup mencurigakan. Guru-guru mereka _tidak pernah rapat_. Karena ketiganya bukanlah guru betulan. Maka ketika _Koro-sensei_ umumkan di kelas _Homeroom_ tadi kalau mata pelajaran pagi mereka ditiadakan, sesungguhnya semuanya sudah curiga. Tapi bisa apa mereka? Ruangan kelas mereka dikunci dari luar bahkan _Koro-sensei_ sampai repot-repot menutupi jendela mereka dengan papan.

"Aku tahu sebuah permainan yang seru!" Kaede Kayano yang sekarang berujar dengan penuh semangat, " _Advanced truth or dare_ ," ujarnya dengan aura yang misterius.

"Hah?" _playboy_ kelas mereka yang bahkan ditaksir anak-anak kelas A menatap gadis berambut hijau muda itu dengan penuh rasa curiga, "Aku belum pernah dengar. Lagipula yang namanya _truth or dare_ dimana-mana sama kan?" Hiroto Maehara menyisir rambut pirangnya ke belakang. _Well_ , berapa kalipun di sisir rambutnya akan tetap sama saja, rambut pirang itu akan tetap bergaya sama dengan seorang personifikasi pedang dari fandom sebelah yang entah mengapa cukup menyebalkan.

"Hm-mm," Kayano mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, "Pada dasarnya ini adalah _truth or dare_. Tapi kita akan bekerja sama sehingga yang kena _truth or dare_ hanyalah Karasuma- _sensei_ dan Irina- _sensei_."

"Semua orang mendapat probabilitas yang sama untuk mendapatkan giliran dalam _truth or dare_ , apalagi kalau pesertanya banyak. Probabilitasnya tidak bisa ditentukan di awal. Kayano," Karma bertopang dagu di mejanya kini terdapat kertas berisi coretan angka-angka, "Kecuali kita mencurangi undiannya yang akan segera Karasuma- _sensei_ ketahui mengingat dia sesungguhnya orang yang hebat."

" _Well_ , kalau begitu kau yang atur soal probabilitasnya oke, Karma- _kun_?" Kayano mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Dan jangan lama-lama karena sebentar lagi rapatnya akan selesai."

.

.

 _ **Fail-ry Tales**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

 **A Semi-Canon, weird parody, possibly out of character, lot of typos** story with **straight pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

"Jadiiiiiiiiiiiii, kita main _truth or dare_?" wanita berambut pirang panjang itu bertanya. roknya yang panjang sesungguhnya membuatnya terlihat lebih anggun dan sweater yang ia gunakan banyak menutupi kulitnya yang biasanya ia pamerkan dengan bangga membuatnya terlihat lebih menawan, entah mengapa. Dengan keanggunan yang luar biasa ia duduk diantara kedua guru mereka lainnya yang hanya memandangi murid-muridnya dengan tatapan kosong saja.

"Yup," Yuuma Isogai mengangguk dan meletakkan sebuah botol _sake_ kosong di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang mereka buat, "Karasuma- _sensei_ tidak keberatan bukan botol _sake_ nya kami pakai?"

Wajah guru olahraga mereka berubah menjadi merah, ia menggaruk pipinya dengan gemetar sebelum berdeham beberapa kali dan mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah, "Silakan."

Isogai mengangguk ke arah Ryuunosuke Chiba sebelum memutar botolnya. Pemuda berambut hitam yang merupakan sniper paling hebat di kelas mereka itu mengangkat tangannya sedikit sehingga membuatnya seolah dengan bertopang dagu, sementara tangannya yang lain mengeluarkan sebuah senjata kecil dari sakunya yang berisi peluru _anti-sensei_. Ia menunggu beberapa saat, menatap dari balik poni hitamnya yang kepanjangan ke arah Karma Akabane.

Segera setelah pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk, sniper hebat mereka menarik pelatuk. Ia sudah memperhitungkan sudutnya sehingga segera setelah peluru dari karet itu mengenai target, bola kecil tak berdosa itu akan meloncat ke jendela yang terbuka lebar. Dan berdasarkan perhitungan Koutarou Takebayashi, botol akan berhenti berputar. Dan moncongnya akan mengarah ke Irina Jelavic atau Tadaomi Karasuma, tergantung detik keberapa Ryuunosuke mengeksekusi pistol kecilnya.

Dan sepertinya Karasuma- _sensei_ hari ini sedang sial, " _Well_ , Karasuma- _sensei_ , _truth or dare_?" lebih sial lagi karena _Koro-sensei_ yang akan memberinya entah _truth_ atau _dare_ yang ia pilih kelak.

Tapi memang dasar _Straight Lace_ alias _Da Densest_. Pada kondisi yang seharusnya ia merasa ketakutan, guru olahraga mereka itu sama sekali tidak terlihat ketakutan. Wajahnya masih datar saja seperti biasa seolah ini adalah pelajaran olahraga mereka.

" _Dare_ ," jawabnya singkat. mau tidak mau wajah beberapa anak perempuan kelas 3-E tampak kecewa. Misalnya saja Kayano dan Kurahashi yang kemungkinan besar ingin menanyai sesuatu apabila Karasuma- _sensei_ memiliki _truth_. Tapi sepertinya Karasuma- _sensei_ sudah mengetahui medan karena pada akhirnya ia memilih _dare_ yang menyelamatkannya dari pertanyaan memalukan yang mungkin sudah disiapkan anak-anak sekelas.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm menarik," _Koro-sensei_ mengelus dagunya dengan serius, "Nurufufufu," matanya yang awalnya bulat berubah menjadi lonjong dan jelas tampak mencurigakan. Semua orang menahan napas dan mengantisipasi _dare_ apa yang akan diberikan oleh _Koro-sensei_. Mungkinkah….

"Bacakan kami cerita!" desahan kecewa tidak bisa ditahan oleh sebagian besar wanita. Padahal awalnya mereka mengira kalau _Koro-sensei_ akan menyuruh Karasuma- _sensei_ mencium _Bitch-sensei_. Sayang sekali tampaknya _Koro-sensei_ tidak bisa membaca keinginan mereka, "Cerita _Disney Princess_ tapi tokohnya diubah jadi anak-anak kelas 3-E dan peran utama perempuannya harus Irina serta peran utama prianya harus kau."

Oh! Sepertinya _Koro-sensei_ memiliki OTP yang sama dengan mereka, "Aku tidak baca _Disney Princess_ ," oh, jelas! Mungkin dari kecil yang Karasuma- _sensei_ baca adalah buku-buku soal militer atau _hand in hand combat_.

"Aduduh, bukunya banyak deh!" _Koro-sensei_ menepuk dahinya, "Kau bisa mulai dari _Cinderella_. Semua orang tahu kisah _Cinderella_ kan?" sementara anak-anak kelas 3-E mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, Karasuma- _sensei_ tampak berpikir dengan serius.

"Pada suatu hari hiduplah gadis yang bodoh dan emosional bernama Irina. Kemudian suatu hari pangeran memberi undangan kepada semua gadis yang ada di kerajaannya undangan untuk menghadiri pesta. Irina yang tidak punya apa-apa kemudian didatangi oleh peri yang memberi gaun dan lain-lain. Lalu akhirnya Irina pergi ke pesta dan sepatu kacanya ketinggalan," Karasuma- _sensei_ menjelaskan dengan satu tarikan napas.

Wajah _Koro-sensei_ berubah menjadi _emoticon_ datar, sementara anak-anak kelas 3-E hanya menatap guru olahraga mereka dengan mata membesar dan mulut yang menganga. Karasuma- _sensei_ menyelesaikan sebuah kisah dalam satu tarikan napas dan dalam ceritanya praktis hanya nama _Bitch-sensei_ saja yang disebut.

Rasanya rencana _Koro-sensei_ tidak berjalan sebaik yang _Koro-sensei_ harapkan… **"Gak gitu, Karasumaaaaaaa!"**

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

 **Bacotan Arleinne:**

Sebenernya Aru lagi males bacot karena sedang _high_ habis nonton Sherlock. Dia. Ganteng. Banget. Dan. Mempesona. Banget.

Uhuk, _anyway_ , Azu udah debut di fandom ini dengan cerita oh so sad yang idenya muncul pas kita mau tidur beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi yah Azu _being_ Azu emang sangat jago bikin _angst_.

Oke, kembali ke cerita ini. Rencananya, ini bakal dibuat jadi kumpulan _oneshot_ parody dari cerita-cerita _Disney Princess_ dengan tokoh utama Karasuma-Irina. Yah, akan ada banyak ketidak jelasan mental karena Karasuma yang bakal jadi _story teller_ nya.

Kabar baiknya, Aru sendiri sangat menanti-nantikan Karasuma menceritakan sebuah kisah gaje ke anak-anak kelas 3-E. Kabar buruknya, terhitung minggu depan Aru udah mulai kuliah. _God knows how much homework I should do_. Jadi yah… sabar-sabar kalau Aru agak lama _update_. Mohon terror Aru kalau udah kelewatan gak _update_ HAHAHAHAHA.

 _Well_ , terima kasih banyak untuk reader yang bersedia mampir dan membaca cerita Aru *dan cerita-cerita gak jelas Aru lainnya* apalagi yang baca sampe bacotan gak jelas ini sekaligus curhatan gak guna ini. Kritik, saran, dan masukan ditunggu di kotak review.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
